1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon an image capturing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus mounted with a vehicle, an image capturing method for the image capturing apparatus, and a machine readable medium storing thereon an image capturing program, which cause the image capturing apparatus to be functioned.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an in-vehicle camera is known which is mounted with a vehicle, such as a car, and captures the image around a vehicle (cf. Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 8-161698). An image captured by such an in-vehicle camera is used to enhance driving safety by recognizing an object which exists near the vehicle from the image and by notifying a motor driver or the like for the recognition result, as well as the image is displayed to the motor driver.
However, when the vehicle moves during exposure time, only an indistinct image which has blurring in the subject image can be captured. Consequently, the driver has had trouble seeing the image in the conventional in-vehicle camera. Moreover, when the object which exists around the vehicle is to be recognized using such an indistinct image, the recognition rate was low and it could not enhance the driving safety sufficiently enough.